The Insert Arthor Saga: Megaman J4
by Kaji Yotoei
Summary: This is the first of my saga of insert self fanfics. I get sucked into the video game Megaman X4, and take X's place in the game. The only way for me to get out of the game is to beat it, and boy is that going be tough... *Chapter 3 is up* Plaese R
1. That PS2 is Attacking!

You see X Chasing after me. He is chasing me because I stole his helmet. "Give me back my helmet now Kaji!" yelled X, still on my tail "Read the diclaimer then I'll give it back.", "Fine. Kaji does not own Me, Zero, or anything else Megaman X. There happy now ?". "Yes I am" I hand X his helmet back, grining . "Thank you" X siad putting on his helmet. You hear a *squach* sound come from inside the helmet. I filled with lime jell-o "Kaji!!!!!". starts runing "start the fic"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megaman J4  
  
Chapter 1: That PS2 is Attacking!  
  
It was a dark and stromy night as I, our favorite ff.net writer Kaji Yotoei a.k.a. Joshua Poole was playing Megaman X4 on my PS2. I had in the code for X's super armor, and had just beat the big green dragon thing in Sky Lagoon (AN: I don't know the name of it ok) "First up, Web Spider" I said happily, I put the cursor on Web Spider's mug shot and presses the start button. When I did this the PS2 starts to glow a bright yellow. "What tha ?!" I said in shock looking at my PS2. A beam of yellow light shot out from the PS2 and head right at me! I tried to dodge it but my feet wouldn't move. The beam of light hit me right in the middle of the chest "AAAHHH!!" I yelled in pain as I was enflued in light, and in a blink of eye I was done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Had X tied up in a chair and gaged "Spook eh ? Well til the next chapter to find out what happens to me next. Until then Ja ne!" 


	2. Megaman J is Born !

You see Zero chasing after me this time "Give me back my sword now Yotoei !" ."Read the disclaimer then we'll talk". "All right" he moaned "Kaji Yotoei does not own me, X, or anything else Megaman, but he does own Angel. There I'm done now give me back my sword !". "Thank you" I said handing him his sword, smiling. "Your not welcome" said Zero tring to turn on his sword. "Turn on you stupid sword" Zero said angryliy. I held up two D batteries when Zero looked at me "Yotoei !" He started runing after me again "start the fic"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megaman J4  
  
Chapter 2: Megaman J is Born !  
  
  
I woke up at the sound on a bird squaking. I sat up and looked around at my suroundings, I was looking at a lush, dense, and very grenn jungle. But something didn't seem right, the jungle looked like it was well....robotic. I felt water splash up against my armor as I stood up. Wait a second when did I get armor ?! I looked down at myself, I was wearing something like X's armor but it was adusted to fit me. "Dude, I am X !" I said in a mix of happiness and shock. "More like J if you ask me" A female voice said behind me. I turned around to see a black haired, green eyed young woman of about 19 with angel wings looking at me. She was wearing a silk white dress, the sleeves of the dress had had cut off. The on her head was gold and had a ruby in the middle of it. "W-w-who are you ?" I said looking at her in awe. "My name is Angel, welcome to the X world". "Why I'm I here Angel ?". "X has been badily hurt and you must take his place". "Why me ?" I asked her "You were the only person I could find on such short notice" I pulled a anime fall and got back up "So how to I get out of this world then ?". She looked at me with a secoius look on her face "You must get the the super armor, hearts and the other containers, kill the 8 bosses, Doulbe, General, and Sigma" My eyes bug out "You mean I have to beat Web Spider, Split Mushroom, Cyber Peacock, Storm Owl, Magma Dragoon, Frost Walrus, Jet Stingray, Slash Beast and those other guys ?!" she nodded yes :this is going to be one of them days" I said sighing "If you will exeuse me, I have other matters to attend to. Good bye J and good luck" after she said this she disappeared in a flash on yellow light. I look over the jungle area "Here I come, Web Spider." I said with the most determted look on my face, as I took off into the deep jungle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Had Zero trapped in a very deep pit "Well their goes another chapter. Stay tune for the next chapter where I got up against the Jungle and Web Spider. until then Ja ne! 


	3. J vs The Spider

Sigma is chaseing afterme this time around "Give me back my sythe now human or face the wrath of Sigma !". "Oh shut up and read the disclaimer you Grim Reaper wanna-be". "I wil not stump my pride so low as to read your stupid disclaimer." I slice off his arm with his own sythe "Ahhh! How dare you use my own sthye agianst me. Fine, I wil read your stupid disclaimer." I smiled "Thank you" I said grabbing up Sigma's arm "Kaji Yotoei does not own me, X, or anything else Megaman. He does know Angel and himself. Now give me back my arm now human." I thorw his arm into the fire place. "What? I need firewood, its cold" He looked at me in anger. "How dare you, prepare to die human !" He calls forth the 3 elemental heads. I charge at him with his own sthye "start the fic !"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megaman J4  
  
Chapter 3: J vs. The Spider  
  
I had been walking in the robotic jungle for days looking for Web Spider's hideout. I had become tried for battling robot bees, fish people, and wallclimbers. I had already found this level's heart continer.  
  
I was climbing down a another ladder when I saw a wallclimber getting ready to shoot its blast at me. *Bam*, *Bam*, *Bam* the sound of my X-Buster firing echoed through the jungle. When it exloaded it blast opened up a new cavern.I jumped down off the ladder and walked into the cavern, X-Buster ready to fire at anything that attacked. I saw in the middle of the small cavern a lagre blue caplse. It had two red, long ligthblubs on ethier side of the top half. A black sign on the bottom half had a neon green "S" on it.  
  
When I was about a foot away from it a hologram of an old man appeared in the caplse. He had white hair, a white bushy berad and blue eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat, blue pants and brown shoes. "J, you've finally arrived..." he said "Angel told me you were coming. I am Doctor Thomas Light, the original creator of X.". "Oh ok" I said still listening to him "This capsle contains the sealed secret parts of the Super Armor. When you execute the Nova Strike, the wings will open and you can execute the invincible body crash attack, and you can use this attack all the time. ...However, this armor is not complete yet and your safety is not assured. If this is acceptable to you, enter now...." With this the hologram dissappeard. "Since it is one of my objectives to get home I guess I got no choice." I said entering the capsle. When I entered the capsle a flash of light enflued me as I became infuzed with more energy than ever before. My armor became to change, the blue pats became a dark navy blue. My slouder armor came to a point at their ends, my boot armor became hoverboots. My helmet had a yellow band running down the middle of it, it ended when it came to the red gem three yellow spikes came out the top side of the gem. My X-Buster became powered up, spikes came out near the mouth on the cannon they looked Wolverine's claws off of X-Men (AN: I don't own X-Men ethier ok). "Sweet !" I said looking at the claws. With renewed and better weapons I took off out of the cavern and back on my trail. Using my hoverboots like a jet , I zoomed through the jungle slashing and blowing up robot snakes, small spiders, and bees.  
  
I soon came to a purple locked door. When I came within a foot of it, the lock spun around once, split apart and the door opened. I looked around the locked area carefully as I enter, X-Buster ready to shoot. "Die !" a voice yelled while I got captured into a small web and eletricuted "Ahhh! Damn it!" I said getting free from the web and shooting up into the trees. A huge yellow robot spider came down from the canopy on a sring of lighting webbing coming from its spinnerite. Its front "legs" were shaped like arms and his back legs were shaped like well legs. "Dr. Web Spider I prosume" I said with a sumg look on my face. "You've labeled all of the Repliforce as Mavericks!' he said "I will not let you pass X, turn back now !" I nodded no and smiled.  
  
Thus the battle began. I started jumping from tree to tree trying toget to Web Spider before he climbed back up to the canopy. He saw this coming and started to climb back up. When he got an inch away from the canopy I sliced him off his webbing sring and sliced off the mouth over of his spinnerite. "Aaaaaagggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" he said while falling about 40 feet. His lighting webbing spewed out all over him shocking him to near death. He landed on the ground with *thump*. I jumped down from the tree I was on and walked over to him, charging up a blast. "By the way Web Sider, the name's J"With this I blasted a hole right through his body. His body started flashing and he blew up in a firey explosion, I covered my face with my arm.  
  
When the smoke cleared nothing was left from Web Spider exect for a small black chip with a smbloy of a yellow web on it. I opened a conpartment on my buster, it 11 space for chips. Three were already been taken up by the x-blast, my claws, and the Nova Stirke attack. I inserted the new chip into a emtpy slot. The chip gave me a new attack and info on the attack. "This Lighting Web attack will come handy for the new place I go" I said as I teleported out of the jungle. My next asginment: Split Mushroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Had Sigma in 7 pieces and the elemental heads in 4 pieces each. "Whew! that was one of my longest chapers to date. Tune in next time when I go up agianst the very stupid Split Mushroom, until then Ja Ne!" 


End file.
